States
States & Capitals Rap is a CD and book. Lyrics Learn The States and Captitals Yo! Get with it now You can learn Everybody-big and small Let me tell you what we're gonna learn right now The states and capitals Of the United States of America The home of the brave and the free They're easy facts for you to learn When you join in with me Learn the states and capitals Come on sing along with me We'll learn the states and capitals It's so easy you will see Alabama-Montgomery Alaska-Juneau Arizona-Phoenix Arkansas-Little Rock California-Sacramento Colorado-Denver Connecticut-Hartford Delaware-Dover Florida-Tallahassee Georgia-Atlanta Learn the states and capitals Hawaii-Honolulu Idaho-Boise Illinois-Springfield Indiana-Indianapolis Iowa-Des Moines Kansas-Topeka Kentucky-Frankfort Louisiana-Baton Rouge Maine-Augusta Maryland-Annapolis Learn the states and capitals Massachusetts-Boston Michigan-Lansing Minnesota-St. Paul Mississippi-Jackson Missouri-Jefferson City Montana-Helena Nebraska-Lincoln Nevada-Carson City New Hampshire-Concord New Jersey-Trenton Learn the states and capitals New Mexico-Santa Fe New York-Albany North Carolina-Raleigh North Dakota-Bismarck Ohio-Columbus Oklahoma-Oklahoma City Oregon-Salem Pennsylvania-Harrisburg Rhode Island-Providence South Carolina-Columbia Learn the states and capitals South Dakota-Pierre Tennessee-Nashville Texas-Austin Utah-Salt Lake City Vermont-Montpelier Virginia-Richmond Washington-Olympia West Virginia-Charleston Wisconsin-Madison Wyoming-Cheyenne Learn the states and capitals Come on, come on-sing along with me We'll Say the State, Then You Say the Capital We'll say the state Then you say the capital Then listen for the answer See if you were right You can learn states And you can learn capitals You know the future's bright North Dakota Nevada West Virginia Connecticut New Jersey North Carolina Ohio Wisconsin Missouri Montana We'll say the state Then you say the capital Nebraska Rhode Island South Carolina South Dakota New Hampshire Indiana Kansas Louisiana Maine Tennessee We'll say the state Then you say the capital Michigan Utah Vermont Texas Washington New Mexico Wyoming New York Oregon Georgia We'll say the state Then you say the capital Hawaii Idaho Arkansas California Virginia Delaware Florida Pennsylvania Colorado Iowa We'll say the state Then you say the capital Oklahoma Kentucky Massachusetts Arizona Mississippi Alabama Minnesota Illinois Maryland Alaska Learnin' States and Capitals Learnin' states and capitals Learnin' states and capitals Learnin' capitals and states Learnin' all about this land We call the USA First we'll say the capital Then you provide the state Sing along and learn this song You will do great Trenton Indianapolis Frankfort Baton Rouge Salem Annapolis Topeka Lansing Springfield Salt Lake City Learnin' states and capitals Phoenix Sacramento Jefferson City Pierre Hartford Boston Montpelier Augusta Olympia Albany Learnin' states and capitals Tallahassee Charleston Jackson Cheyenne Helena Providence Lincoln Juneau Montgomery Oklahoma City Learnin' states and capitals Santa Fe Des Moines Harrisburg Carson City Columbia Concord Atlanta Raleigh Honolulu Nashville Learnin' states and capitals Denver Boise Richmond Bismarck Columbus Austin Madison Dover Little Rock St. Paul Let's Learn the States and Regions Let's learn the states and regions Of the USA Regions are the groups of states We're gonna learn 'em today The NEW ENGLAND states: Maine New Hampshire Vermont Massachusetts Rhode Island Connecticut The MID ATLANTIC states: New York New Jersey Pennsylvania Delaware Maryland The SOUTHERN states: Virginia North Carolina South Carolina Georgia Florida West Virginia Kentucky Tennessee Alabama Mississippi Arkansas Louisiana The MIDWESTERN states: Ohio Michigan Indiana Wisconsin Illinois Minnesota Iowa Missouri North Dakota South Dakota Nebraska Kansas The SOUTHWESTERN states: Oklahoma Texas New Mexico Arizona The ROCKY MOUNTAIN states: Montana Wyoming Colorado Idaho Utah Nevada The PACIFIC COAST states: Washington Oregon California And there are two more states Not in the continental U.S.A.- Alaska and Hawaii Don't forget Alaska and Hawaii They are also states But they're sorta' in their own region Because they're so, so far away Category:CDs Category:Books